The Legend of Zelda: Eastern Guardian
by FoolishBeastie
Summary: Zelda is drawn into a world of nightmares, and now Link must travel to the mysterious lands of the East to find her. Post TP, LinkxZelda in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series.**

* * *

The solitary figure of Princess Zelda wandered through the streets of Hyrule Castle Town one late Autumn night. She had been confined within the castle's walls for the past eight hours, dealing with monotonous political matters, and now yearned for a breath of fresh air. Zelda did this often, but she noticed there was something different about the town this time. It was much quieter than normal, the perpetual silence broken only by the occasional gust of cool wind. She soon realized that the streets were entirely empty except for herself, and, pressing her long, pointed ear against the doors of several buildings, so were the indoors. Even the cats that often prowled the streets late at night were nowhere to be found, which deeply puzzled her. 

Frightened by this absence of life, Zelda rushed back to the castle's gates and into the spacious courtyard, where guards no longer patrolled. She sat on the steps in front of the large door and quietly wept to herself. Normally, when the princess was in distress, _he_ would be there for her. But now, there was nobody.

"If only Link was here..." Zelda whispered to herself. For the first time in years, she felt alone.

The sound of footsteps came from nearby, and, looking up, Zelda saw a small child of about six years at the gate. He was a pitiful sight, with clothes torn up and a face covered in dirt. Despite this, Zelda silently thanked the goddesses he was here. _Perhaps he knows what's occurred,_ she contemplated hopefully.

"Little boy, come here," Zelda beckoned. The child took no notice and continued dawdling about.

"Come here!" she repeated firmly. The boy looked to her this time but immediately turned and darted off.

"No! Don't leave me!" Zelda cried out, running after him.

The child ran into the Town Square and down the East Road, pursued by Zelda all the while. They soon left the town and sped across the vast Hyrule Field. Zelda never would've thought she'd be doing this, but now the princess was desperate for any kind of company.

Suddenly, a thick blanket of fog covered the area, and Zelda became drowsy. She soon saw nothing but black and fell to the ground, unconcious.


	2. The Emperor

Link's wolf-like eyes scanned the dark horizon as he rode toward Castle Town upon his trusty steed, Epona. Rumors of Zelda's disappearance had spread across Hyrule like a wildfire, and he now wished to make sure she was unharmed. As he reached the front gate, a sentry stopped him.

"As you may or may not know, the Princess has disappeared as of last night. As a safety procedure it is required that you remove any weapons you are currently carrying," he said in a monotone.

"Sorry, but is this really necessary? I saved this kingdom from impending doom just a few years ago, so what right does a guard like you have to order me around?" challenged the annoyed Link.

"Sir, I am only doing my job. Please hand over your weapons. I will see to it that they are returned to you upon your departure from this town."

"Fine," Link said reluctantly, withdrawing his sword from its sheath and handing it to the pesky guard.

"You may pass."

As Link walked briskly through the crowded streets, he let out a yawn and decided to resume his mission the following day. Taking a detour along the South Road, he stopped at Telma's Bar to ask for a room.

"Hello, how much will it cost for the night?" Link asked as soon as he entered.

"20 rupees for one night, 30 for two," Telma answered.

"I'll take one night, thank you," said Link, dropping his payment on the counter.

"Your bed's waiting upstairs."

* * *

Zelda opened her eyes. A long room with sturdy pillars and a black marble floor spread out in front of her, and a strange black fog similar to what she had seen before falling unconcious seemed to drift through the air. She soon noticed that it was emitting from the Triforce on her hand, which now had a black scar on it. It seemed as if her very life was being sucked out of her through this black fog, as if she were slowly dying from the inside out. Shuddering, she pushed the thought of death out of her mind.

Standing up, Zelda noticed a throne at the farthest end of the room. A freakishly tall figure sat upon it, its long black cape draped on both sides of the chair. Approaching it cautiously, Zelda realized that its face was covered entirely in bandages with tiny slits for its eyes and mouth. Well, at least she now had some company.

Zelda stood before the creature awkardly, not quite knowing what to say. It tilted its head slowly, seeming to scrutinize her with unseen eyes. After what seemed like hours of silence, it made a series of ominous clicking noises that made no sense to Zelda whatsoever.

"The Emperor says, 'I speak not the words of men, but if you wish to live, it is imperative that you be questioned. Please, what is your name?'" informed a cloaked man coming from behind the throne. Zelda figured it would be best to answer truthfully.

"I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I was led here by--" The Emperor interrupted her with yet another series of impatient clicking noises, each more irate-sounding than the previous.

"The Emperor already knows how you came to be here, for it is he who set up the trap," said the cloaked man to a dumbfounded Zelda. "Instead, he would like to know the whereabouts of your friend, Link."

"Sorry to displease you, but I'm afraid I can't just give his location away to some stranger," replied Zelda.

"Some stranger? How dare you address the Emperor in such a way!"

"To be honest, I've never heard of him in my life."

The Emperor watched with increasing displeasure as the two argued. He soon cut in with a long series of clicking noises which Zelda thought uninterpretable to any normal being.

"The Emperor says, 'Princess Zelda, out of my generosity you have been given this night and until dawn tomorrow to think over my request. I must be given Link's specific location of residence, and if you lie or choose not to answer, you will be severely punished. You are to sleep in the dungeon and will be fed tomorrow morning before the interrogation. Any complaints will be ignored. Do you accept these terms?'" the cloaked man translated. Zelda hesitated for a while before answering.

"Very well. Where's the dungeon?"


End file.
